Eyeless Jack y Nina the Killer
by jacksonleonard499
Summary: Esta historia cuenta lo que paso despues del encuentro de Nina y Jack, esta es una historia de amor muy violenta y cruda no apto para menores, contiene grocerias y ecenas fuertes
1. Chapter 1

**CORTE NINA THE KILLER.**

Ese tonto, ¿que se cree? Nadie me hace eso, no a mí, Nina The Killer. Nadie me roba un beso, ese sujeto tan raro con mascara azul no se saldrá vivo de esta. Voy a encontrarlo y darle un beso...pero uno con un hierro al rojo vivo en eso agujeros que tiene por ojos.

Continuo caminando sin importarme nada. Veo a unos cuantos metros a una figura blanca, fui corriendo a ella, saque mi cuchillo y lo empuñe con el filo hacia abajo para dar una apuñalada tal vez en la espalda, tal vez en la cabeza o tal vez simplemente degollar a esa jugosa presa. Debo desahogarme o me convertiré en una loca asesina. ¡Esperen! Ahora que lo pienso, soy una loca asesina. Di un salto para clavar el cuchillo a la víctima. No sé cómo pudo pasar pero mi victima detuvo mi muñeca derecha, la que sostenía el cuchillo. Me apretó con una gran fuerza la muñeca, no tuve más remedio que soltar el cuchillo, lo tome con mi mano izquierda y aproveche que sostenía mi otra mano para darle un tajo en el pecho pero este rápidamente evadió el ataque, soltó mi muñeca y se apartó.

-Soltar el cuchillo arriesgándote a que yo lo tome...ese acto imprudente te puede costar la vida.- ¡Imposible! Esa voz tan fría y burlona me pone los pelos de punta del susto y solo una persona puede hacerme sentir eso.

-Jeff The Killer.-le hable quitando mi mechón de cabello de mi vista.

-Hola...-¡¿Que no recuerda mi nombre?!

-Nina The Killer-le solté irritada.

-Claro, claro. Nina The Killer. Te vez muy bien con ese diseño, realmente me alegra que no hayas caído bajo la tonta idea de que tu rostro es feo.

-¿Feo? Mi rostro es hermoso y todo gracias a ti, Jeff.- le solté con plena honestidad. No hay nada más hermoso que me digan que soy bonita. Ese chico de la máscara azul me dijo "linda". El cree que soy linda. Si soy linda, soy muy pero muy linda.

-¡Claro!-exclama volátil, casi de un brinco.- Pero es una lástima que la gente no piense así, acabo de visitar a una familia y les ofrecí ser tan hermosos como nosotros.

Mi mentor parece decaído y triste.

-¿Y qué paso?

-No lo sé, no quisieron aceptar mi generosa oferta y una cosa llevo a la otra. Al final tuve que matarlos porque me llamaron "monstruo". ¿Que pasara con esta gente tan extraña?

-No lo sé, maestro Jeff, últimamente han pasado cosas muy raras.

-Bueno, iré a buscar a gente para darles un buen toque de mi estilo. -pasa a un lado de mi muy emocionado, tal vez su lado inestable regreso.

-¡Maestro Jeff!-le exclama, este se voltea.

-¿Que?

Pensé muy bien la pregunta, seguramente mi maestro me tome por estúpida si le llego a decir lo que acaba de pasar. Me tomaron por sorpresa, me lamieron el abdomen, me robaron un beso y, para colmo, falle en un asesinato.

-¿Usted también ha visto cosas raras?

-Explícate mejor, Nina.

-Conocí a un tipo que...-no creo que se importante explicar detalles-...ese tipo tenía una máscara azul, parecía muy fuerte, aun más que usted y desapareció como si fuera un fantasma. ¿Sabe algo respecto a eso?

Me miro con firmeza, soltó una risa desquiciada y me da una sonrisa tan hermosa que me conmovió.

-Escucha Nina, me he encontrado con un idiota pedófilo que tiene una cara blanca y con una loca niña con ropas sucias y sangre en la frente pero el que más odio es el tipo de la máscara azul. El me intento abrir para sacarme un riñón pero pude escapar-¿Escapo? Yo fui derrotada pero que mi maestro escape es muy patético, ahora ya no me siento tan poca cosa-. Su nombre es Eyeless Jack. Él se me presentó y fue al ataque. A poco estuvo de matarme. No te le acerques y si lo haces déjalo vivo para hacerlo más bello.

-Gracias por el dato, maestro Jeff.

-Es un placer, Nina The Killer, ahora dime porque querías saber de Jack.

¿Qué debo hacer? Mi maestro sabrá si miento porque cuando miento miro a la derecha, voy a mentir manteniendo la vista a mi izquierda. Si. No lo notara.

-Escuche hablar de, el.-Mantén la cabeza firme. Mantén la cabeza firme

-Mientes.

¡Mantén la puta cabeza firme!

-No...¿Qué motivo tendría para mentirle?-Se me queda observando, no puedo con él, es mucho más fuerte que yo.- ¡Me ataco!

-¿Que?

Espero poder convencerlo.

-Bueno...el me cayó encima y me acorralo pero logre darle una bofetada en la máscara y salió corriendo.

-¡Muy bien, Nina! No lo olvides, cuídate de ese idiota.

-Lo hare.

-Muy bien, nos vemos luego.-ahora sí que sale corriendo dejándome en ese maldito callejón sola. Y no es que me de miedo estar sola, este es de mis mejores ambientes.

-Cuídese maestro Jeff.-movía mi muñeca para despedirme y baje la mirada.

Jack. Eyeless Jack. Que nombre tan bonito. El nombre suena en mi cabeza, me llamo "linda". Me dio mi primer beso, me dio mi primer beso un loco como yo. Aunque para ser franca no es nada feo. Bueno, ignorando su rostro que no tiene ojos no se ve nada mal. Su cabello es muy bello, apenas pude verlo, es marrón y revuelto. Voy a buscarlo... ¡Voy a cazarlo! ¡Trato de matar a mi Jeff! ¡Ya se puede dar por muerto! Voy cazarlo y cuando lo abrase ¡No! Y cuando lo apuñale será su momento más doloroso que va a sufrir. Y por cierto, ¿dónde carajos lo voy a buscar? ¿Por dónde empiezo? ¿Preguntarle a cada persona que no salga corriendo si han visto un tipo sombrío con una máscara azul? Eyeless Jack, quiero tenerte en frente. Me beso. ¡Me beso! Mi sonrisa no pudo ser más amplia, literalmente, ya no puede ser más amplia por mi sonrisa.

-Jack.

Acaricie mis labios con mis delicados y blancos dedos. Bueno, lo veré aunque me cueste la vida Y ¿Por qué no? Conocerlo más a fondo y degollarlo como se merece. Degollarlo a besos.

Ahora tengo que buscar una lugar donde quedarme, aquí en estos barrios bajos solo hay edificios y departamentos en ellos, no creo que me dejen entrar por las buenas, no creo que si quiera pueda entrar.

Me cubrí con la capucha de mi chaqueta y camine por varios minutos para buscar donde pasar la noche. Bueno, ya tengo mi preciado lugar.

A un par de kilómetros de mi ubicación principal, mire a dos niños, una niña de unos siete años y un niño de unos nueve, son muy lindos, ambos son muy blancos y con su cabellito entre amarillo y castaño, parecen americanos. Fui a ellos a paso rápido, no creo que se percaten de mi precavía pues es casi un borrón a la distancia. ¡Que hermosos niños! Esto me resulta muy excitante y divertido. Siento el placer solo con la idea de verlos con una sonrisa como la mía, quiero hacerlos hermosos. Ya iba por ellos pero alguien les grito desde adentro ordenando que entren a la casa. Perfecto.

Ya me acerque lo suficiente como para abrir la reja pues estaba medio abierta. Ya cuando la mujer joven estaba a punto de cerrar mi cuchillo alcanzo su muñeca dándole un esquicito corte cuya reacción fue quitar la mano inmediatamente pues no le dio mucha atención. Patee la puerta golpeando a la mujer bruscamente tirándola al suelo protegiendo su muñeca herida. Aquí hago mi entrada. MI figura de niña delicada da aún más miedo, lleve mi mano libre a mi cabeza y descubrir mi hermoso rostro.

-Hola...señora-mi sonrisa fue evidente-. Disculpe, no tengo donde quedarme hoy asi que necesito su casa, espero no ser una molestia para su familia.

-¿Tu...?-la mujer inocente grita tan fuerte que me fastidia, llama la atención de los presentes en la casa.

Un hombre que debo de suponer yo, es el esposo fue corriendo a verme, apareció en solo cinco segundos, valla que es rápido.

-¿Amor?

Es guapo.

Es mucho más alto que yo y muy fuerte.

-Hola guapo.-le dije lamiendo la sangre de su querida esposa. Soy muy coqueta, además, a parte de los niños, un adulto tan grandote no escaparía de mi hermoso rostro, ¿verdad? ¡¿Verdad?! El hombre se me queda mirando, le guste con mi hermosa sonrisa.

-¡Eres horrenda!-me grita.

-¿Como? ¿Es que acaso no soy bella?-parece que niega rotundamente con la cabeza-Bueno mi príncipe, yo no soy una chica fácil. ¡Soy una chica especial!-alce mi voz con fuerza y rabia. El hombre sujeto a su esposa de la mano intacta y esta se fue corriendo seguida de su esposo. ¡No te escaparas mi príncipe! Me abalance sobre el clavando el cuchillo directo en su espada hasta llegar al pulmón izquierdo. Este grita al instante. Moví el cuchillo al lado filoso para darle un corte más amplio. La sangre bota en mi cara. ¡Delicioso! -¡¿A dónde vas mi príncipe?!

Se escucha un grito aún más fuerte. ¿Que no le gusta esa sensación? ¿A quién no le gusta tener esa hermosa adrenalina pura? El hombre chilla como una niña, creo que mi técnica fue perfecta, tanto que lo apuñale y sigue respirando. Seguramente el cuchillo cubre un poco la muerte inminente.

-¿Oye? -le moví un poco su carita-¿Oye? Los hombres no lloran-sigue llorando. Decidí voltearlo con mi gran fuerza para que su espalda quede en el piso, claro que antes le quite el cuchillo. Ahora está dejando su propio charco de sangre, que hermoso-. Espérame aquí, mi príncipe. Voy a reunir a la familia.

Mi príncipe escucha gritos y lloriqueos suplicantes que me detenga, lloran y suplican compasión pero no llego a más, finalmente tuve lo que necesitaba esa noche, al fin tuve mi paz interior. Los mire ahí llorando en el cuarto, la madre se detiene y está a punto de marcar a la policía con su celular, pero yo corte a la mitad el celular antes de que siquiera presione una tecla. Desvié el cuchillo sin detenerlo y se lo clave en el pecho a la niña, esta grita y llora con desesperación y el niño se queda en shock, que lindo se ve paralizado como una estatua sin vida. Ahora quien no tiene vida es la niña. Le quite el cuchillo y está cae muerta frente a la madre quien grita su nombre llorando con las manos en la cabeza tratando de procesar lo que acaba de ver. La mujer desesperada se me lanzo en plan de atacarme pero yo solo me moví a un lado, al instante le corte el cuello con facilidad. Al caer se le nota que el corte es muy profundo, puedo ver su interior. El niño se me queda observando en shock, no sabe qué hacer y no sabe que le hare asi que esto se pone más interesante en mi humilde opinión.

Llegue con el príncipe que seguía consiente, moribundo pero consiente. Me observa chillando, mi chaqueta purpura está llena de sangre de su familia, y también mi rostro.

-Hola de nuevo, príncipe. Espero que no te moleste que te haya cambiado por este príncipe. Le mosto que tenía en mi mano a su hijo que le corte los parpados y le di un corte perfecto a cada orilla de sus labios para dejarle una sonrisa como la mía. Le corte los brazos y eso se le notaba mucho, la sangre esta escurriendo de ellos.

El príncipe grita y llora pero yo le corte la garganta al instante.

Por fin mi paz ha regresado.

Me fui quitando mi chaqueta purpura y la tire al suelo donde aun estaba la sangre fresca de mis víctima, me presione los talones para quitar mis tenis de mis pies y los deje. Llegue a sentarme en la silla de la mesa de la cocina y me quite las medias. Quite el botón de mi falda y me la deje caer. Encontré una toalla marrón. Me quite mi camisa ya dentro del baño y me quite mi tanga rosa quedando completamente desnuda dentro de la ducha. La abrí y cae sobre mí esa sabrosa agua tibia en mi hermosa carita, la sangre fluye de mi cuerpo y se lo lleva el agua por el drenaje. Ahí un espejo gigante frente a mí me dio un perfecto cuerpo, el mío. Me veo tan hermosa desnuda. Cada vez soy mayor. Ahora tengo ya 17 años y no tengo empleo. Nunca he tenido un novio y solo he tenido mi primer beso con un tipo tan raro y hermoso como yo. Quizá algún día sea una chica amada por la sociedad.

Salgo de la ducha con la toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo cubriendo mis pechos hasta llegar a mis muslos. Puse mis pies sobre los tenis pisando sus talones. Camine al cuarto de los padres y deje caer la toalla quedando completamente desnuda, abrí el armario y solo hay ropa de mujer.

-¡Que hermosa ropa!-exclame fascinada.

-No tan hermosa como tu.-escuche esa voz que escuche anteriormente esa noche.

¡No es posible! ¿Cómo me encontró? Se me queda viendo, lo note pues solo estaba mi trasero a la vista. ¿Qué hago? ¡Me está observando! Lo recordé.

-¡Eyeles Jack!-grite asustada no por el hecho de que sea un asesino, ¡El maldito me está viendo desnuda!

-Hola, Nina the Killer. Eres una chica muy liberal y desquiciada ahora que te veo más de cerca y a…pues…más detalle.-me observa como si fuera una pintura de Da Vinci sin ni un poco de pudor.

-¡¿Cómo carajos me encontraste?!-le exclame a la par que tome nuevamente la toalla y me cubrí con ella.


	2. Chapter 2

**Flashback.**

Valla, que niña tan salvaje. Tendrá unos 16 o 17 años. Es la niña más bonita que he apreciado. Tengo que encontrarla, quizá lleguemos a conocernos más íntimamente.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?

Fue lo que solté en mi aire estúpido de enamoramiento. Me gustaría encontrarla. No debe estar lejos de donde nos encontramos. Me dirigí corriendo a toda velocidad al lugar de nuestro encuentro, tarde cerca de tres minutos en llegar. Observe a varias direcciones y no estaba esa chica. ¿Cómo la encuentro?

Escuche un grito, observe a la dirección del grito y me viene a caer un cuchillo a mi rostro, apenas pude agacharme y evitar el ataque.

-¡Quédate quieto maldito!- me grita una mujer.

-¡Cállate! ¡Dime quién diablos eres y a que se debe el ataque!-le grite de regreso.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo. Solo quédate quieto y prometo que lo hare rápido.

Levanta el cuchillo en su mano derecha y se dispone a atacar. Valla, su plan es solo apuñalarme sin ninguna técnica. Parece que no tiene idea de cómo se utiliza un cuchillo. A poco de dar el tajo le detuve la muñeca con mi antebrazo, le metí el pie para que se tropezara y de solo un empujón de mi parte cae al suelo pero rápidamente se levanta de nuevo a la defensiva.

-Tu forma de sostener el cuchillo es incorrecta y careces de una técnica de disciplina marcial, no durarías ni cinco segundos contra mí. Mejor solo ríndete.

-¡No me vas a decir lo que tengo que hacer!-parece muy rencorosa esta jovencita.

Apostaría que acaba de pasar por un mal momento.

Me dio varios cuchillazos pero todos los esquive o bloque con relativa facilidad. Esta niña no se controla, solo lanza ataques a lo tonto. Me dio un ataque al cuello. Me Basto con agacharme y darle un puñetazo en el rostro. Ella también lleva una máscara. Creo que exagere con mi fuerza pues la tire al suelo y rodo un poco. Espera, su melena negra es una peluca. ¿Quién lo diría?

-Diste una buena pelea. Tienes potencial, tu velocidad es muy alta para ser una mujer. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-No tengo un nombre, soy solo una persona que busca venganza, tenía mi victima lista pero logro derrotarme fácilmente. ¡Se me escapo!-se acomoda su máscara y peluca.

-Me parece comprensible que estés molesta pero yo no tuve nada que ver. ¿Y a que viniste a hacer?

-¿No está claro? Quería desahogarme por la derrota pero eres muy hábil. Ni siquiera pude matarte.

-Ni podrás con esos movimientos. Además yo luche en el ejército, no puedes contra un soldado. -Dime tu nombre.-esta niña me exigua como si estuviera molesta con todo el mundo. -Solo si me das el tuyo-la observe, parece que no está dispuesta a cooperar-. Mi nombre es Eyeless Jack, es un honor y un buen susto conocerte.

No sé si sonríe pues su máscara la cubre pero igual escucho una risita. Le extendí mi mano derecha, ella me la rechazo dándole una bojeara y se levantó por sí misma.

-Jane. Jane the Killer.

-Vine a buscar a una mujer, una mujer de rostro pálido y una sonrisa muy amplia. Creo que tiene el cabello largo atado con una trenza y un mechón rozado. ¿Te da alguna idea?

Se queda tiesa, aprieta el cuchillo y me observa.

-¿Para qué quieres encontrarla?- su voz es mucho más fría que antes. Definitivamente sabe de quién hablo.

-Ella me llamo la atención, logro darme cierta pelea. Es una niña muy fuerte. Dime. Sé que sabes quién es.

-Su nombre es Nina the Killer y es la mejor amiga de la persona a la que tenía planeado matar, Jeff the Killer.

-¿Porque tienen un nombre tan parecido?

-¡Eso no te importa!

-Bueno, es claro que estas muy molesta con Jeff the Killer.

-¡Lo odio! ¡Lo matare! ¡Dalo por hecho!-está muy irritable.

-Relájate, yo te estoy preguntando por la chica. ¿Cómo puedo encontrarla?

-Sencillo, solo sigue los asesinatos de las calles. Si encuentras a Jeff encuentras a Nina. Pero solo yo lo matare.

Que fácil fue sacarle la información, ahora creo que debo irme, está loca es muy volátil. ¡No! Ella tiene información. Ya sé que hare.

-Bueno, creo que tú y yo tenemos un objetivo en común. Ayúdame a encontrar a Nina y te entrego a Jeff.

-¿Porque crees que te necesito?

-Hace poco me encontré con otra cara blanca, apostaría que ese sujeto fue Jeff. Tuve la oportunidad de pelear con él y a mi parecer es mucho más fuerte que tú, además, tu solo no podrías con él y Nina. Yo tengo mucho entrenamiento en combate. Podría derrotar a Jeff y dártelo para que des el golpe de gracia y también te quitare de encima a Nina. Si lo piensas bien tú ganas mucho más que yo.

-Tú...quizás puedo ayudarte con encontrarlos pero solo yo voy a tocar a Jeff.

-Como quieras, yo solo quiero encontrar a Nina.

-Está bien.

-Perfecto. Tenemos un acuerdo.-le extendí la mano para cerrar el trato.

Lo dudo pero la estrecho al darse cuenta de mi buena oferta.

-Por ahora.

Tranquila Nina, pronto te tendré entre mis brazos.

 **Fin de Flashback**

-Así te encontré aunque me parece extraño hace unas horas antes de toparme contigo me topé con Jeff y le dije mi nombre sin preguntarle el suyo y también Jane digo que siempre estabas con Jeff pero no lo veo por aquí.

Ella me observo muy detenidamente. ¿Le guste? Bueno, al menos no me ha atacado con su cuchillo, de entrada porque ni siquiera lo tiene.

-Ya me encontraste. ¿Y ahora qué harás? ¿Usarme para encontrar a Jeff y entregárselo a esa copia barata y calva de mí?-me pregunto muy a la defensiva.

-Fue un trato-sentencie con frialdad-. Pero hay una forma en la que puedo deshacerlo.

-Habla.

-Pues...veras...bueno... ¿Que sientes por Jeff?-le pregunte de golpe.

Valla, sí que se lo tomo de sorpresa.

-Tú no tienes derecho a saberlo y mucho menos por querer entregarlo. ¡Eres un desgraciado!-me grito con rabia.

-Dime por favor... ¿Es tu pareja?

-¿Que? ¡No!-exclama asustada tratando de quitarse la respuesta pues sacude la cabeza alborotada.

¡Perfecto! ¡Perfecto!

-Bueno, podríamos irnos juntos para dejar atrás el trato y que esos dos se maten tranquilamente.

-Estás loco. Yo jamás me iría con un pervertido que me vio desnuda.

-¿Soy...un pervertido?-me pregunte apenado a mí mismo.

-Si-me respondió.

Da unos pasos a mí rápidamente y se viene a mí alzando su mano para darme una bofetada y la baja con rapidez. Apenas pude sostener su mano y la traje con fuerza a mí. Apenas pude alcanzar sus labios con los míos. ¡Lo estoy haciendo! ¡La beso otra vez! Solté su mano y ella aprieta el puño para intentar darle un puñetazo pero al poco tiempo dejar de apretarlo y lo quita. Decide cerrar los ojos. Ella siguió mis labios para entrar más en el beso, lleva despacio su mano derecha a mi nuca y después lleva la otra para enrollar mi cuello con sus brazos delgados y pálidos. No me pude contener así que también me deje llevar, la abrace de la cintura con ambos brazos para mantenerle pegada a mi cuerpo frente al suyo. Su toalla cae. Lo sé porque yo se la tire. ¡Esto es tan perfecto que parece un maldito sueño! Mi mano izquierda se mueve por si sola a la espalda de Nina, ¡que piel tan más suave! ¡Ella es perfecta! La quiero de esposa. Si antes tenía dudas ya no, quiero estar siempre con ella. Mi mano continúa su camino hasta la esquina de su abdomen, mi pulgar está a solo unos centímetros de su hermoso pecho derecho. Decidí bajarla despacio mi mano que siente su suave piel. Parece que ella no puede sostener más el beso por falta de aire así que decide apartarse despacio de mis labios. No se aparta casi nada de mis labios, hasta nuestra respiración esta cruzada y ella aun no suelta mi cuello.

-Jack...-su voz parece ida, apenas cuenta como un susurro casi indetectable.

-Nina.

-Jack-me sonríe-. Eres un pervertido.-me dice riendo sin apartarse de mis labios.

¡Estoy tan locamente feliz! Dice mi nombre sin aire. Está muy excitada y todo gracias a mí. Ya no tendré que buscar más, ella es mi alma gemela.

-Tú también.-me reí juguetonamente y ella también. Mi mano bajo completamente hasta su glúteo de textura aún más suave que su piel pero firme como si hiciera ejercicio.

Ella abrió aún más los ojos como platos sin parpados. Esa imagen me tomo por sorpresa. Entonces sentí un puñetazo en el rostro tan fuerte que me empujo a la pared con tanta fuerza que impacte contra la pared agrietándola en el impacto y escuche a Nina gritarme que soy un idiota. ¿Y ahora que hice mal? Nos entendíamos bien pero luego me da un puñetazo. ¿Qué ocurre con ella? Aun derribado en el piso me levante apoyando mi mano en el suelo.

-¿Que hice mal, Nina?

-¡Eso te ganas por tocarme el trasero! ¡¿Qué creía?! ¡¿Que con solo dos besitos me llevarías a la cama?! ¡Definitivamente todos los hombres son unos tontos simios en celo! ¡Eres de lo peor!-Nunca he visto a Nina enojada, tal vez irritada pero no enojada, no como ahora. Pero supongo que no me importo tanto porque ella me regaña y se le olvido que su toalla está en el piso y queda completamente desnuda frente a mí. De hecho ni se molesta en ocultar sus hermosos encantos solo está regañándome.- ¡Y yo que pensaba que me considerabas hermosa! ¡Eres un maldito sin ver...!

-Nina.-le detuve

-¿Que?

-Estas desnuda.

Se sorprendió al darse cuenta y de inmediato recogió su toalla y se cubrió con ella. Corre rápidamente a una habitación y se recarga en la esquina de esta en el punto más lejano de la puerta.

A penas pude levantarme después de haber recibido semejante golpe. Nunca había visto a una niña tan fuerte como ella. Quizá este al nivel del propio Jeff the Killer. Me pregunto cuanto peso podrá levantar. ¿Una tonelada o más? Definitivamente más y eso que debe de medir como 1.60 y pesar unos 45 kilos. Es solo una niña de 17 años y es más fuerte que diez hombres.

-¿Nina?-le llame muy preocupado.- ¿Nina?-repetí.

-¡Lárgate!-me grito.

Al instante detecte su voz más baja de lo normal y algo alterada. No está enojada.

Entre a la habitación y ahí la pude ver acurrucada en posición fetal y sin cambiarse, sigue con la toalla nada más. Sus rodillas están dobladas por lo que se veían sus muslos pálidos en su totalidad. Que mal que su parte intima no se puede ver. Sus brazos están recargados en las piernas cubriendo su rostro. Se quiere cubrir lo más posible.

-Nina, ¿qué tienes?

-Vete.

Me acerque unos pasos a ella pero me replico que me fuera otra vez.

-Dime que hice mal.

-¡Cállate y solo vete!

-No me iré hasta que me digas que tienes.

Pude notar que de su rostro salían lágrimas y rápidamente se las quitaba con el antebrazo.

-Por favor, vete.

¿De verdad es tan mal? ¿Qué debo de hacer? No quiero dejarla así en ese estado, no soy capaz, con solo verla me siento horrible. Hice mal en acariciarla. Soy un estúpido.

-Perdón por tocarte el trasero.-me acerque a ella, decidí hincarme como ella y choque mi espalda con su hombro como si me recargara en ella.

-No es por eso-¡Me respondió! Me quede en silencio un momento para esperar su respuesta. Continúa llorando.-. Realmente creí que te parecía bonita. Eres la primera persona que me dice que soy bonita y ahora resulta que solo me quieres para acostarte conmigo. Vete a violar a otra víctima, a mí no.

-Está equivocada-tuve que decírselo-. No te dije que eres bonita para acostarme contigo. Claro que me gustaría pero no lo dije solo por eso. Lo dije porque realmente eres bonita.

-¡¿Si, como no?! Ahora que sabes eso vas a empezar con más mentiras.-sus lágrimas ahora se convirtieron en llanto más agitado.

No puedo seguir así. No puedo verla llorar más tiempo.

-¡Bien! ¡Muy bien! Si no me quieres creer está bien pero ya no puedo seguir viéndote chillar como una mocosa.


End file.
